


behind the bleachers

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Smoking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short little something for a tumblr fic writing meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** allydia + a punk/high school au

Lydia was leaning up against the back of the bleachers when she got there, leather jacket slung over her shoulders and a cigarette dangling from her mouth while she fiddled with her phone. She looked up when Allison approached.

"There you are, I thought you might have gotten caught."

Allison took the cigarette from her girlfriends mouth and took a drag off of it before leaning in to kiss her.

"Nah, Finstock’s pretty oblivious, but we were having class outside so I had to go the long way around the field."

Lydia took the cigarette back and finished it off, crushing the butt with her combat boots. “Wanna get out of here? Scott skipped out today and his band is practicing on the other side of town.”

Allison hummed, contemplative while she wrapped her arms around the redhead, pulling her close so that she could kiss along her neck. “Later, my parents aren’t going to be home for an hour.”

Lydia grinned. “Well then we better get moving.”


End file.
